Cato And Clove: No Place In The Games
by KaylieCee
Summary: There is no place for love, friendship, jealousy or pregnancy in The Hunger Games. how will Cato and Clove go through the games with an expected child, a likely love, an unlikely friendship and raging jealousy. PLEASE REVIEW if you have any opinions or ideas!
1. No Place For The Lion And The Swan

CHAPTER ONE: THE LION AND THE SWAN

Cloves POV-

You could say district 2 was small, not the smallest of all districts but still small. There were only two high schools, one for those who train for the games and one for the foolish ones who don't. It's the middle of the spring right now, the afternoons are sunny but the nights get nippy. I decided to go for a jog before heading towards the training center. Today was a big day at the training center, today we get paired up according to our skill levels and are meant to train with our partners till the reaping. I for one wanted a partner who is equally talented as I am, I wanted to get paired up with Macy Kavess; Daughter of the 52nd Hunger Games victor Nathan Kavess. She's a strong, lean and a fiery girl. But she's foolish! She along with some other boy are going to be volunteering at the reaping, why would anyone want to do that? Maybe she's under the pressure of following in her father's footsteps? But the boy, why was he volunteering? Though if she did volunteer she was likely to win. so was I, but I didn't want too. After the jog I went home took a quick shower and headed towards the center. When I got there Fred (our trainer) and the other co trainers called all the girls to one corner for an announcement. "Due to medical reasons Macy Kavess has decided not to volunteer at the reapings this year, the district 2 training center will be looking for a new female to volunteer as tribute in the district 2 reapings so please do your best."

Why did Macy drop out? What happened to her? it's not like we were friends, it's not like I had any friends! But macy was fair competition and the only girl here apart from me who didn't spend half the day staring at the boys training or chit-chatting with her friends, she was determined to win the games.

What happened to Macy? I asked Felicia, another one of those stupid, love struck girls. "you didn't hear clove?" no i said with a confused look. "she's pregnant!" Felicia said with a smirk on her face like she's happy Macy's gone. I guess I was wrong about her? in the center she seemed so focussed! I wonder what happened. "how did this happen?" I asked her. " well, the night she got chosen by the trainers to volunteer she went out and celebrated with a bunch of friends, she got a bit drunk and I guess she got knocked up." Who's the father I asked looking apphalled. With the look of jealousy on her face she pointed at a boy across the room. I knew who he was and for some reason before Felicia even pointed at him I knew who the father was. Cato Lyon. The boy Felicia and all those other stupid girls in school and in the center drooled over because of his messy blonde hair, deep blue eyes and great body. He was one of those typical district 2 boys; arrogant, egoistic and a complete asshole but somehow still charming. I wasn't very different. "aren't you jealous?" Felicia asked with this smirk on her face. No I replied gave her a petty smile and walked off. Around half way through the day Fred asked us to stop training and gather around the platform so that he could tell us who our partners were and which girl would be taking Macy's spot. "after a long discussion and observation we have finalized the three girls from which one will volunteer as tribute, the girls we have finalized are Emerald Forrae, Renae Quinn and Clove Swanning. I should have seen this coming, I knew I was the second best in the Center after Macy yet I was hoping no one else noticed, I don't want to take part in the games, I don't want to die, there was a tear in my eye but somehow I managed to keep it from touching my cheek, I have a reputation to preserve. "now to the pairs" Fred said. "the person I put you with is your second half, you will be doing everything with them, you will eat with them, sleep with them and fight with them. The partners I have put you with are as skilled as you are, so no one will complain!" Fred then announced the first pair then the second then the third and I just stood there crying in my head because I couldn't risk showing the competitors that I am scared. Finally Fred called my name. "Clove Swanning and Cato Lyon"


	2. No Place For Secrecy

CHAPTER TWO: Livid Actions And Solicitous Confessions

Cato's POV

Her? Seriously? I thought we were supposed to be paired up with the same gender and someone who is as skilled as you are? This has to be a mistake I'm over a foot taller than her and she's skinny and small. I rush to Fred but it looks like she beat me to it. She asked him why we were paired together and why she wasn't paired with another girl and I nodded and agreed with everything she was saying. "look clove, you weren't paired with the other girls because none of them are as skilled as you are and Cato I thought you needed someone like her to straighten you out, she's a responsible girl. You've been getting into a lot of trouble lately and I had to do something about it. Clove you are responsible for any kind of trouble Cato gets into so you're going to keep an eye on him 24x7 understood?" Yes me and clove replied simultaneously and then walked off. It was awkward for a couple of minutes while she was tying her shoelaces and avoiding any eye contact, I had to break the ice. Hey I said to her with a friendly smile on my face. After a few seconds of silence she replied with a look of rage "look, I am not responsible for any of the shit you do, you can go screw your life up, get people pregnant, drink, do drugs I couldn't care less! And frankly I don't like you and I am better than you! No matter what Fred says I will not be responsible for your bullshit."

I tried to keep calm and not burst into flames but she can't talk to me like that I'm older and better than she is! But I couldn't control my anger; I lifted her by her shirt and threw her against the wall I was so close to punching her when Fred came and pushed me away. CATO! She's a girl! He screamed and then I snapped out of my anger. I'm sorry clove, I didn't mean to hurt you i said not meaning a word of it. But it seems like I did hurt her, I bruised her back and gave her a mild concussion. I practiced on the dummies as I waited for Clove to get back from the medical wing. It took around half an hour for her to get back. When she got back I realized how badly I hurt her, she's a girl and now my other half, I cant be hurting her .I'm so sorry, I have an anger problem I can't control myself i said. I was expecting her to lash out at me but instead she calmly sat down and said "I get it, I have them too, I've hurt over twenty different people who have done nothing to me but said a few mean words to me. Can we just forget it ever happened?" she asked. I was surprised! People in the center talk about Clove a lot! About how she's a violent, cold blooded, vicious bitch and that's why she has no friends. But I'm not the nicest person either! That'd be great I said smiling. We did a few warm ups but she couldn't fight today because of her concussion so she sat out for the rest of the day. Before we were dismissed for the weekend Fred called me and Clove to the office. What was this about I thought to myself? Me and clove haven't talked a lot today, she was sitting out so I didn't get a chance to get to know her. when we got to the office Fred told us to sit down and we did so. "look Cato gets into a lot of trouble and clove, I need you to supervise him this weekend" I am not a child Fred I can take care of myself! I screamed at him. You evidently cant Cato and I cant risk loosing another one of my students because of your silly drunken nights! I was speechless. He was right I do get carried away. "so clove you will be staying at Cato's house over the weekend, no excuses" "but..." clove stammered. "NO EXCUSES" Fred yelled. "ugh" clove mumbled as she walked out slamming the door behind her.

"wont your parents mind me staying at your place,Especially after the whole Macy thing? " she asked me as we walked towards her house to pick up her clothes. Umm... I stammered. Well I haven't really told them I said trying to hide my fear of them. "what!" she yelled with a disgusted look on her face as she abruptly stopped walking and stepped away from me. "how could you not tell them? They're your parents! And that's soon going to be your son or daughter!" Clove screams looking confused. I've never had the time! I yelled. My parents are stylists in the capitol, they come home only for holidays. I live here with my younger sister. What about your parents? They wont mind you staying the night at a boys house, also theres the fact that you don't know me?... At all! "they don't care" she said, her mind wondering off into deep thought. "they'd do anything to get me to volunteer at the reapings, we seriously need a new house and some extra food." She said as her mind came back and turned towards me. So it looks like neither of us have much of a choice I sad smirking at her. she just gave me a menacing stare and ran to her house which was right around the block to get her stuff. I just waited outside her house. It was a very small house, seemed to be gloomy and dark on the inside. Not that I had seen much I just caught a glimpse as Clove opened the door. I tried to catch another glimpse as clove came out with her bag in hand but could see nothing more than a winding walked towards my house just before we reached my house I saw a child crying on the side of the pavement. I caught a glimpse of what my child's life would be like without a father, agony.


	3. No Place For The Pride In Her Ignorance

**Cloves POV**

**Please review **

We had been walking for about 20 minutes before we reached Cato's place. It was significantly bigger than mine from the outside, but once you stepped inside it got a lot bigger! There was a huge staircase, a big hall with leather couches and glass chandelier all the things I wish my parents made enough money to buy. But once you got up the stairs it got small and pokey. There were only two rooms and one studio where Cato said his parents would work in before they moved to the capitol. The second Cato came home he went to his sisters room. "Clove this is Constance, my sister" he said as he opened the door pointed to this girl. She looked around 15, only a year younger than I was. She was tall and skinny and had wavy blonde hair just like Cato. She also had night blue eyes, just like Cato. They looked so similar it was scary. "Hi Clove, it's nice to meet you" she said with a small grin. You too I said with a polite smile on my face. She sure may look like you, but she is nothing like you! She actually seems nice and not likely to bruise my back I whispered to Cato. "I'm sorry!" he chuckled. So where's your room? I asked him. "First door to the right" he said with a smirk on his face. I entered the room, it was big, with a huge king size bed, a fireplace, a big painting of him and his family, and a wall filled with different kinds swords. So swords? How long have you been using them for? I asked. "I've trained with them since I was 9. But I was only allowed to get the different kinds after I turned 13. Interesting I said. "Hey Clove, I have things to take care off at victors village, would you mind coming with me?" I knew what he needed to take care off in victor's village, Macy. I was almost positive he hadn't seen her after he found out from Felicia that Macy was pregnant. Sure I said with an understanding smile on my face. I guess I was wrong about him. Ever since Felicia told me about Macy being pregnant I thought Cato wouldn't care about her or his son/daughter and avoid Macy for the rest of his life. But right now I'm seeing a side of him I never saw in the center when he flirted with all the girls, or in school when he bullied the smaller kids, or today when he gave me a concussion and a bruise. I saw a side that actually cared about someone. Maybe not about Macy but about the child. "thank you so much Clove" he said. I just nodded pretended like I had no feelings what so ever about his decision on visiting Macy. But inside I could feel the pride I had in him for making the right decision. But what was strange is that i have only known him for around 5 hours. But I have been observing him since I started training, he was the 'Bad Boy' and you wouldn't expect this from him.

Before we left for the village we dropped his sister off at her friends place. Have you told her? I asked him, he took his eyes off the road, hand still on the steering wheel but not concentrating on what he's doing. "well not exactly, I told her I had been having some trouble with this girl for the past few weeks, but I never told her what had happened." You should tell her I replied. I can tell that there is nothing you love more than her, and I'm sure you trust her. "you're right, ill tell her once we get back." He replied and got back to concentrating on his driving. It took us around 20 minutes to get to the Village. Cato had been here a couple of times where as I had never seen this part of the district. It was luxurious! There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to get to live here. Once we got to Macy's place, Cato parked the car and rang the doorbell. You could tell he was nervous to see her and how she's doing. The house worker opened the door and led us up too Macy's room. Cato knocked on her door a couple of times. "Come in" she yelled. Cato opened the door slowly and walked in I followed him in scared of what she may say to us. "Hey Clove, it's so good to see you!" Hi Macy I replied with a fake smile plastered onto my face. How are you doing? I asked trying to sound positive. "not good" she said trying to giggle and smile like it was all going to be okay in a while, it wasn't. "Cato I want you to leave right now" she said abruptly changing the tone of her voice. "Look I realize this is all my fault, but I want to help! If you just tell me what I can do!" he almost started yelling but he realized that this wouldn't have been happening if it weren't for him. "You were sober Cato! How could you make me do that! I thought we were friends! I thought maybe you would be a man and stop yourself!" she was now yelling but I couldn't help feeling that she was as responsible as Cato was. But I kept this too myself I didn't want to tick her off. "I'm sorry I let that happen, but now I'm here to help so please let me!" he said. You could hear the pain in his voice and almost feel the lump in his throat. "Please, if you want what's best for me, and best for our child then let me have this baby alone! After he or she is born I will let you be a part of their life. I just don't want you to be a part of mine." She said in ignorance. Is she serious I thought to myself? You won't find a teenage boy in the whole of district 2 who is willing to help the mother of their child before the child is born. Somehow miraculously Cato is the one in a thousand who is offering to help but she doesn't want it. "Fine" he says walks off and slams the door behind him. "It was nice seeing you Clove" Macy says before I follow him out the door. You too I replied before exiting. "Oh and Clove, I'm sure you'll win the games, Cato is your only competition and I know you are smarter than he is." Wait how did you know I was chosen to volunteer I asked. "I have my sources" she replies with a smirk and then wishes me the best of luck as I walk out the door. Hold on a second I thought to myself, Cato's the male trainee they have asked to volunteer in the reapings? **Shit. **


	4. No Place For Spring Chills

**Chapter Four**

**PLEASE REVIEW!:) AND TELL ME WHEN TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**Cato's POV**

I was waiting for Clove outside Macy's house in the car when I thought about everything that just happened. She said I could see him or her when they were born and act as a parent towards them, but if Macy doesn't want to see me, how can I see my child? I had no romantic feelings for Macy what so ever. I was just bored that night and I decided to let loose. It was just one night, that one night completely ruined my life. I was in the car still thinking over everything, when I set my eyes on one thing that made me forget everything that just happened, Clove. The sun was setting and the last rays beamed on her face while she was walking towards the car, she was practically glowing! Her white top made her look like an angel. Before this I never noticed how black her hair was, how perfectly tanned her skin was and how piercing green her eyes were. She barely smiled, but her face even without that smile was so beautiful. She made me forget for only those few seconds before she sat in the seat next to me and opened her mouth. "What?" she asked with a dull face. Nothing I grinned as I started the car. She was beautiful. She wasn't beautiful like Constance or Felicia who were those girly girls who spent hours doing their hair and makeup. She was strong and powerful that's what made her beautiful. I had never noticed how much we had in common; our ego, our skill, our talent, our families, our dream, our heartlessness. I always felt like I could never love someone enough to keep me from fulfilling my dream. But was volunteering in the games really my dream? Or was I forced into believing so? It was not my dream, I had been training since I was 9 I was required to believe so by my parents. This is not what I wanted! Is it true? Have I finally realized what I want? Is she sitting right next to me, or am I just stuck in the moment?

**Cloves** **POV**

When I got into the car he smiled at me. I really did think he would be more depressed that he may not get too see his child, but I suppose he would be better off like this. Cato then started the car and we drove back towards his place. Hey, Cato? I asked. "Yes?" he replied, trying not to take his eyes off the road. Why are you volunteering in the reaping's? I asked trying to hide the pain in my voice. He sighed but after a few seconds of an awkward silence he answered my question. "My parents, they had 2 children hoping one could win the games. Since my sister never did show any skill with weaponry they picked me. They want to bring pride to the family plus even if I die it won't change their life, they only see me twice a year anyway. If I had a choice I really wouldn't do it." He said as he took his eyes off the road to look at me. "What about you? Are you going to volunteer?" he asked. I don't want too I said. I think I may just do badly in training this week so Fred doesn't ask me to volunteer I said rolling my eyes and then staring out of the window. "That could work" he replied. One last thing I said hesitating a bit before asking but the words spilt out of my mouth. "Yes?" Cato asked with a smirk.

Why did you hook up with Macy if you never liked her? And why do you not care if she doesn't let you see your child? There was an odd silence for a while as Cato got lost in his thoughts. He finally came back and hesitated before he spoke. "I was caught in the moment, I never loved her, I never even thought if her as more than a friend. I know around school and the centre you see a lot of girls flirting with me. But that's all it is! It never goes beyond that, apart from with Macy. Macy and I were friends, close friends. Both of us got chosen to volunteer and she's been working for this her whole life, she wanted to celebrate! She was the strong type! She'd never let loose, she's kind of like you. Anyway, her friends got her to drink and then from there things got out of control. I am not proud of what I did and I'd take it back in a heartbeat. As for the child, I would never purposely bring a child into this cruel world. I wouldn't want to know or love that child and then watch it get taken away into the games. I'd rather not know my child then love it and lose it, I could never stand to love and then let go."

Wow I would have never thought. That under that pretty face the golden boy actually had a heart. I had never heard Cato express such emotion, I was touched. The more Cato talked the more I was intrigued by his thoughts, the more I was fascinated with his decisions, the harder I was falling for the golden boy. Not for what he looked like, but for who he was. "What about you? Ever loved?" well... I said. I do love my parents and…. "That's not what I meant!" he said with a sarcastic smile and then turned his eyes back to the road. Yes, once. Kaill Doven. "Oh my god, the victor of last year's games?" Cato said almost like he was going to burst out laughing. Yes, I went to see him in the justice building after he was reaped. He told me to wait for him. That when he came back, we could be together. I waited and when he did come back he was so stunned with all the attention from the other girls he forgot about me. I haven't talked to him since. I get a gaze or a hi or two in school but otherwise I was forgotten. "I'm so sorry!" yeah, it's okay I should've seen it coming. Why would anyone settle for me when they could have someone like Felicia or Constance? "That is not true!" he shouted while trying not to take his eyes off the road. "You are just as beautiful as Felicia or Constance, if not more. You're strong beautiful smart and sexy. You're so close to perfect, it drives me mad!" I was shaken; I can't believe he actually thought of me like that! I wanted to say thank you and compliment him back, but instead I just rebutted him. Not true! I'm heartless. I've been killing since I was 9. I'm nothing but a cold blooded bitch. "In district 2, you learn how to kill before you learn how to spell, it's not your fault you were brought up in this cruel world." he said. I suppose I replied. The rest of the car ride was silent.

Once we reached his place it was around dinner time. What are we having for dinner I asked? "Well today is Friday and I normally go to Ty's for dinner..." I gave him a cruel glare. "But since you're here we could go somewhere else" he responded after looking at my face. Yeah I could just make us sandwiches? "Yes, that'll do" after I made the sandwiches I saw Cato sitting on the couch in the hall watching TV, so I brought it to him. "Thanks" he said as I gave him the plate. "Come sit and watch" he said, as he patted the sofa indicating that he wants me to sit there. So I sat. Where is Constance I asked genuinely concerned? "Oh she's at her friends place for dinner she will be back in an hour or so." I nodded and turned back to the television. It is really cold I said as I looked around for my jacket. "Yeah, it's funny how in spring it can be sunny in the day and freezing at night. There's a blanket in the cupboard" he said not turning away from the TV. I went and grabbed it and snuggled up near the armrest of the sofa and continued watching a really pathetic action movie Cato seemed to enjoy. "Give me some of the blanket" he said arrogantly as he tugged at it but I was sitting on it so it wouldn't move. Fine I said as I tried stretching it but the sofa was big, I had to move closer to give him some of the blanket, closer and closer and closer. Now I was close enough not only to share the blanket but also the air. It was warm though and Cato seemed to enjoy the fact that I was so close to him and started playing with my hair. I did not enjoy this because he really did pull too hard. So I pulled my head away. I put my head on his shoulder it was a lot more comfortable this way, but Cato seemed to fidget a lot. But when I looked up I saw his night blue eyes staring down at me and a glimpse of his shaggy blonde hair. I couldn't resist the temptation. I lifted my head of his shoulder and headed for his face. I then slowly got my face closer to his, one inch closer every second. Soon I was so close that I couldn't move an inch forward without touching his lips, so before I could move that one inch, he did.


	5. No Place For A Revelation

**Cato's POV**

I pulled away. Did I just kiss Clove Swanning? Or did Clove Swanning just kiss me? Either way I'm screwed. But when I pulled away and saw her piercing green eyes almost as sharp as the knives she threw glaring at me pleading me. I couldn't resist the fact that she could be mine if I just leaned forward. I gave in to my temptations. When I kissed her I could only think about her green eyes. I forgot about everything I had going on in my life, I could only see those eyes. My thoughts were disturbed by the door closing behind the couch. I pulled away but it was too late, Constance had already seen us. "What's going on here?" She asked with a confused but still sneering smile. Um…nothing I stuttered as I got off the couch. Clove frowned at me looking confused but also angry, she then scurried up the stairs, I couldn't see her but I heard the door slam. "That's probably the worst thing you could have said in that kind of a situation" Constance said rolling her eyes. I just plonked on the couch burying my head into my palms. "Do you like her?" she asked sitting beside me. I do, but I've already got too much on my plate, don't have time for a girlfriend! I said though I was barely audible through my palms. "Too much?" she asked looking confused. I guess now was as good a time as ever to tell her. I got a girl pregnant I said as I lifted my face off my hand and turned towards her. She was flustered for a minute but then she seemed to calm down. "Who?" she asked taking a deep breath. Macy Kavess I replied re burying my head into my palms. Now she started to freak out. "Her? Out of all the girls in the district did it have to be her!" she yelled as she jumped off the couch. I just sighed and lifted my head up. "Are you helping her raise the child? Did her dad beat you up? Does clove know?" she austerely kept asking as she paced back and forth. I was overwhelmed by the questions but I had a clear answer. I am allowed to visit the child one their born but Macy does not want to see me, yes her dad did try to hit me and yes Clove knows. "What about the games? I thought you were volunteering? I thought she was volunteering?" again overwhelmed. I sighed, No I have decided not to volunteer and she isn't going to either. "And mom and dad? Do you plan on telling them?" she asked me as she sat beside me seeming calmer. I'll tell them once the child is born. "Okay" she said as she took a deep breath and leaned back on the sofa. "What about Clove" she asked giving me a smile. "I'll sort it out with her" I replied as I got up from the sofa. "Hey, I'm happy you've decided not to volunteer" she said smiling at me. I smiled back. I wasn't happy; I'm only doing this for my child. I made my way upstairs looking for Clove. "Clove…Clove!" I yelled. I called for her several times before I opened my room door and I saw her asleep in a tiny corner of my huge bed. I smiled to myself; she looked so calm when she was sleeping, though her faced was puffed up. Did I make Clove swanning cry? The thought made me sick. I grabbed a blanket and lay down on the other side of the bed. There was a strand of hair in her eyes; I pulled it back behind her ears and kissed her forehead. I'm sorry I whispered in her ear before I turned off the lights.

**Cloves POV **

I was in the bathroom crying when I heard him call for me. I ran towards the bed and burrowed up into one corner. I wish I had the time to wash my face, I didn't want him to see my bloated face, but I couldn't do anything about it now. I heard him enter the room, my eyes were shut. I didn't want to talk to him right now so I pretended I was asleep. I heard him come inside the room and I felt the bed sink lower as he lay down. I then felt someone pull my hair behind my ears. Even when he's trying to be gentle he's so rough. Then I felt a kiss on my forehead, a kiss! I felt like punching him! If this was 'nothing' then why did he kiss me? Again! I then heard him whisper in my ear. "I'm sorry". If I were awake would he have kissed me? Would he have even apologised? I doubt it. He doesn't like me! He would have told Constance if he did! But then why did he kiss me? I would feel better if I were rejected then what I'm feeling right now! Confused and agitated. The thought that put me to sleep was that after this weekend I will never have to talk to him, and in a month after the reapings I will never have to see him.


	6. No Place For The Reapings

I woke up really early the next morning around 7o'clock. But on a weekend no one wakes up that early, so I decided to go back to sleep. I tried turning onto my back but something stopped me. Cato. His arm was around my waist,  
and when I turned around, his face! So close to me! I almost fell off the bed.  
Since we had a fight last night I am not enjoying if I moved his arm it would wake him,  
and waking him would trigger a conversation, and talking to him is the last thing I want to do.  
So I just let his arm be and go back to sleep. I wake up again at around 10. I turn and realize Cato hasn't moved an inch, face still inches away from mine, and arm still around my waist. I try wriggle around but I accidently kick him.  
He then wakes up and soon realizes where he and his is are. "oh…um…sorry" he stutters and gets out of bed.  
. I get up and head towards my bag. I pick out a set of clothes and walk towards the bathroom trying to avoid any eye contact  
"I'm going to take a shower" I said still avoiding eye contact.  
I turned the knob of the door before I was stopped by Cato.  
"hey, listen Clove" I sighed, this is the conversation I was trying to avoid.  
"I know you're mad at me, but I just want to talk to you. I really do like you!" he said.  
Wow I thought to myself, I was not expecting that. "but I have got a lot going on right now, with Macy and the baby and everything I can't make time for a relationship." He said with pain in his voice.  
But I understood, If I were in his position I suppose I would have done the same thing.  
"if you could just wait for me Clove, just until the baby is born or maybe even till the Reaping's, please just wait for me."  
He pleaded. This had happened before, I had been burnt by someone, someone I waited for but never came.  
I didn't want to go through that again. But there was something about Cato's face and voice that made me believe him,  
that made me believe that once everything is under control he'll come back for me. So I nodded and headed into the shower.

That weekend went by quickly we had a few laughs, a few fights, a few 'moments'.  
It wasn't awkward but once I went home I was relieved it was over.  
The month went by swiftly. I made one new and probably only friend this month, got really close to Constance, she was a lot nicer than Cato and frankly easier to befriend.  
I was picked to volunteer at the games but I'm not going too.  
What's the worst that could happen? Cato told Fred that he wasn't going to volunteer because of the child.  
Fred was disappointed but it wasn't his choice. Everything was going smoothly till the day of the Reaping's.  
I hated dresses; I had to wear one though. I only owned one formal one. It was pink and laced.  
It was tight on the top and loose at the bottom. It ended just above the knee; I then added the final touches,  
my mother's necklace and my only formal shoes. I then braided my hair and then tied it into a bun.  
My parents were never home on reaping day.

Anyway, I left my house and made my way to Cato's to pick up Constance.  
Once I got there Constance was waiting outside for me. She was wearing a blue knee length dress and flats.  
She looked beautiful no matter what she wore. Where's Cato I asked her when she reached me.  
"oh, he's already at the square" she said smirking. Once we got there I hugged her and then pushed off to the line for the 16 year olds. They took some of my blood for identification and then I stood waiting for Euphorbia the announcer.  
I looked around for Constance but instead I spotted Cato around 50 feet away.  
"Looking good" he mouthed from a distance. You too I replied. He jokes around like this all the time.  
After I replied he laughed but before I could laugh back Euphorbia came up on stage.  
"Welcome to the District 2 Reaping's for the 74th Annual Hunger Games"  
she said sounding pleasant. She then played the video that I have now seen 7 times.  
"okay let's start" she said as the video stopped playing.  
"ladies. first" she said giggling. She then rolled her hand around in the bowl before she finally picked up a chit.  
"Clove Swanning" she said smiling.

SHIT.


	7. No Place For Our Luck

Oh no, not me! Please not me, my heart sank.  
I could do this but I don't want too! I don't want to die like this!  
Why isn't someone volunteering? Oh right that someone was supposed to be me.  
If only I told them I wasn't volunteering they would have picked someone else.  
Shit.

People around me smiled at me because according to them I was going to volunteer anyway so what's the harm?  
I didn't want to move, but I was pushed on stage by Fred. Then all the camera's were on me.  
So I changed my look from petrified, to deadly. I smiled as I walked onto the stage.  
Not a sweet smile but a deadly one. I then got up onto the stage trying not to shed a tear.

"Okay now the boys" she then again rolled her hands around in the bowl.  
But she was disturbed by a voice. "I volunteer!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.  
All cameras were on him as he made his way up onto the stage with a deathly glare, and stood on stage like he had already won the games. These are our tributes for the 74th hunger games! The crowd cheered.  
"Shake hands" the peacekeepers ordered. So I followed.  
"Still looking good" he whispered and then smiled.  
But you could tell he was going to breakdown any minute.  
I was then pushed into the justice building by the keepers but there was only one thought that was going through my head.  
Why Cato? Why?

* * *

**CATOS POV**

No! Not Clove! Please anyone but her.

I couldn't let her die, not like that! I don't know what I felt for her, I don't know whether I love her?  
I don't even know if I like her? But I couldn't lose her.  
Even though I had known her for only a month, I had to protect her!  
I can't let her die without making sure I get to be there when and if she does.  
There was only one way I could make sure she came home.

"I volunteer!" I scream without thinking things through.  
But when I made my way up to the stage I realized; if she comes back alive, I come back dead.  
"Still looking good" I sneered. I had to die, it was the only way?  
But what about Constance? What about Macy? What about my child?  
Did I just ruin not only myself but three other people?


	8. No Place For This Venture

**CLOVES POV**

I was pushed into the justice building by the peacekeepers before I could ask Cato why he did what he did.  
I was shoved into a small waiting room where the visitors would come and wish me luck.  
I wasn't expecting anyone really, but to my surprise there were two people who did come and say their goodbyes.

"I am so sorry this happened to you!" Constance sobbed as she flung the door open.  
"It's okay, I'll be fine! I promise!" I said before I realized that if I came home alive, Cato came home dead.  
She looked at me knowing that she was going to lose either one or both of the people she cared most about.  
Before I could say anything to her she hugged me. Even though I knew she's obviously doing this because she knows I'm not going to be the one coming home, I hugged her back. I felt her tears on my shoulder seeping through my cotton dress.

"Clove?" She said sounding traumatized.  
"Just so you know Cato cares about you. He wouldn't kill you! I've heard the way he talks about you.  
He has feelings for you; he just doesn't know it yet. But trust me, if it comes down to the both of you,  
he won't be the one coming home." She said still sobbing.  
"I want to give you something." She said pulling out a chain from her pocket.  
"When our parents moved to the capitol they gave me and Cato each a necklace, they said it brought good luck,  
Cato already has one. I want to give you mine." She said putting the necklace over my head.  
It was a gold chain with a small pendant dangling from it. The pendant was a four leafed Clover hence it brought luck.  
"Thank you so much Constance." I whispered trying not to break into tears.

"Good Luck Clove!" she said trying to smile as she wiped her tears with the collar of her dress and headed towards the door.  
Before she left she turned her head around and said something.  
"Cato cares, just give him some time." She then left the room. Is it true?  
I thought to myself. Does Cato really care about me? My thoughts were disturbed by the opening of the door.  
I then saw Macy walk in. Wow! I thought to myself. Macy out of all of the people in the district?

"Hey Clove" she said smiling.  
According to her I was going to volunteer anyway so she doesn't know the pain I'm going through right now.  
Though I shouldn't be the one judging, she's pregnant.  
"Good luck!" she said leaning in to give me a hug. I was startled at first, we weren't really friends.  
But then I realised I may never return so I may as well make a new friend before I die.  
"I promise Cato will be back to look after your child." I whispered. She then pulled back and smiled.  
"Clove, I want you to win! Not Cato! You deserve to win more than he does!" she said.  
Was she right? Did he actually deserve to die? "Please come home alive Clove" she said with a pleading face as she opened the door before she exited. "I'll try" I replied smiling slightly.

She then left me alone with only my thoughts. Was I going to let Cato kill me?  
He has a family, he has a life, and he has a child! I have none of the above.  
But then again did Macy have a point? Did he bring this on himself?  
Whatever it was, I wasn't going down without a fight.  
After Macy left I was dragged out and into the train by the peace keepers.

I stepped into the first compartment, once I got in I saw Cato already sitting there on the couch.  
The compartment was big! It had a couch, TV, bar, dining table, kitchen and two bathrooms.  
There were also two doors at the end of the corridor.

"Welcome Clove!" Enobaria my mentor for the games shrieked.  
She was the victor of one of the most epic games!  
"Hi." I replied. "So we've got ourselves an arrogant one?" she sneered.  
I just rolled my eyes and turned to Cato who was still on the couch looking like he was about to burst into tears.  
I went and sat down next to him.

"Why did you volunteer?" I asked. I had a lump in my throat and I knew he could hear it. He just sat there not saying a word burying his face in his palms.I waited, he didn't answer. "Ahem!" I yelled. He then lifted his head up and sighed.  
"I don't know I figured this was my last chance to ever take part in the games and ever since I was little I really wanted too!" he said turning his head towards me.

He was lying! I could tell when he was lying he should know that by now.  
"You have a child Cato! You can't risk dying!" I yelled. Apparently Enobaria and his mentor Brutus did not know of this.  
"Perfect!" Brutus bawled. "This is a great way to get sponsors! The boy who has a child, he has to get home! For the child, absolutely perfect!" he said grinning away. Cato looked disgusted! But he knew that and of course his good looks were the only way he would get sponsors.  
"What about you Clove? Anything you want to tell me that might get you sponsors?" Enobaria asked.  
I just shrugged. There really wasn't anything interesting going on in my life or anything I really had to go home for.

"Come on Cato, let's discuss strategy." Brutus said. Then he and Cato went into some room at the end of the compartment.  
"Okay Clove." Enobaria said as she sat next to me on the couch. "You don't have much of a sponsor thing going for you,  
but you can scare the other tributes." Keep going I said intrigued by what she was telling me.  
"If you show them that you're a heartless killer they will all be scared and wont dare to cross your path.  
Also Cato and the other careers will get many sponsors; if you make an alliance with them then you will have everything you need."  
She said grinning. I was grinning too, I liked the idea.  
"So you are going to go for a heartless killer vibe, understood?" Ha! This was going to be a piece of cake but then I realized.  
"Isn't Cato already doing the heartless killer thing?" I asked.  
"Well yes, but he can't pull off both a heartless killer, and the father of child. If he picks the heartless killer he won't get many sponsors but he will intimidate the rest of the tributes. Where as if he goes for baby daddy then he'll get sponsors but the rest of the tributes will think of him as an easy target." She explained to me.  
"But Cato is skilled! He could kill each one of those tributes in his sleep!" I exclaimed.  
"Is he really willing to take that risk? And if you are part of the career alliance you don't need sponsors! You have food and medical supplies at your fingertips. I think Brutus will be smart enough to hide the baby daddy side of Cato." She said.

Then Brutus then came out of the room. "Hey it's late, both of you should go get some rest." Brutus yelled from inside his room and then slammed the door. Enobaria showed me where my room was and then returned to hers.  
I waited for both of them to be out of sight before I knocked on Cato's door. "What!" he yelled.  
"Hey it's me." I whispered hoping he would recognize my voice. "Doors open." he yelled. I then entered his room.  
"What do you want?" he said getting up from his bed. "Why did you lie to me? I can tell when you're lying! Tell me why you volunteered."  
I asked sitting down on his bed. He just sighed and then sat next to me.

* * *

**CATO'S POV**

"I just wanted to make my parents proud; I thought maybe if I was a victor of the games,  
they would spend more time with me and Constance." I replied. It was the first thing that popped into my head.  
That was a pathetic excuse! If only Clove knew the real reason I volunteered, but I couldn't tell her.  
I doubt she's even going to buy that story, I thought to myself.  
"Cato! Your parents are proud of you! And winning the Games won't change a thing!" she said moving closer to me.  
Wow, I cannot believe she bought that! Oh Clove, you are so gullible.  
"What about the child? What if you don't make it back?" she asked looking worried.  
"Then he'll have another father. It's not like Macy needs me. And if the kid doesn't know me then it won't hurt them." I replied.

"I guess you're right" she said. "Look Cato, about you and me. I'm going to let you win. Not for you!  
But for Constance, you're all she has and…" I cut her off. "We don't have to discuss this now." I said to her trying to seem calm.  
"Now go back to your room and get some sleep." I said smiling.  
"Okay goodnight." she said giving me one of her smirks. "Good night clove" I replied.  
Don't worry I'll get you out of the games alive Clove, if it's the last thing I do, I thought to myself.

I was woken up by Brutus trying to push me off my bed. "Get up Cato! Were here!" he yelled even though he was right next to me.  
"I am not deaf!" I yelled back. After he and the Avox left my room I went for a shower and then went out to the hall for breakfast.  
"You don't have much time, hurry up and eat we'll be there in five minutes!" Enobaria said while she quickly chewed her bacon.  
"Where is Clove? I asked. "she' still in the shower, stupid girl didn't manage to get enough sleep last night and woke up late."  
She mumbled. I snickered, if Clove were here she would have been giving Enobaria one of her deathly glares for calling her stupid.

Then Clove came in stamping her feet. "Why don't we have a new set of clothes?  
It's been a day and I'm still wearing this ugly dress!" she grumbled.  
"Don't worry, we'll be at the capitol in five minutes then you go directly to the remake centre and get ready for the chariot parade." Enobaria replied. Clove just rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate. For a really skinny girl she sure does eat a lot.  
Then I heard a crowd, cheering. That's when I knew we had reached the capitol.  
I ran to look out the window and Clove followed. Wow never in my life had I seen a bunch of people who looked more retarded.  
Some had pink skin, some had blue hair, and some had orange eyelashes. They may seem like retarded harmless lunatics, but that's just what they look like. Inside they are a vicious and blood thirsty group of people.  
They like to send people from every district into the games, place bets, watch them die.  
But the capitol never has to send their children into the games, its insanity.

The crowd cheered as we reached the station. When we got off we got into the car which took us to the remake centre.  
The car ride was awkward. Clove had so many questions to ask me, I could tell by the way she looked at me. But she couldn't ask with Enobaria and Brutus in the same car. She was eager to ask I could see the eagerness in her eyes.  
She had such pretty eyes, I could lose myself in them, but our stares never lasted long enough.  
She was right, we had to discuss the games sooner or later, but I had already made up my mind.  
I wasn't going to let those beautiful eyes stay shut forever.


	9. No Place For The Capitol

**CLOVES POV**

I wanted to know, it was killing me.

Why was he avoiding the topic? Did he not want to tell me that he'd have to kill me?  
If he didn't want to kill me why did he volunteer? Ugh! I can't take this; I need my questions to be answered. When?  
When will I have the time with everything going on? I'll make time it's the only way.  
But every time I look into those blue eyes, I can't think. Ever since we got here they seem so vulnerable, not like Cato!  
Whenever you look at Cato his eyes are full of sparkle, pride and confidence. But snow all I see is vulnerability. Why?

Once the car stopped I got out and I saw this huge building!  
It was by far the biggest building I had ever seen. It was around fourty stories high.  
The lobby was huge; it was full of those strange capitol people. They were mental!  
The way they dressed, the way they spoke! It made me want to pull out their ugly done up hair.

Enobaria and Brutus then lead me and Cato to separate floors where both of us would get ready for the tribute chariot parade.  
When I got out of the elevator these two Avox's lead me to a room where they washed my hair, did my nails etc.  
a regular girl would like to be pampered like this, but I hated it.  
When my mother was alive she would take me to these places.  
like i said, I hated it. The lady would never even get to my hair I used to scare her off  
by giving her uncomfortable stares and screaming at her. But this situation is different; I couldn't scare them off so I had to bare this.  
After they were done they lead me to a room where I awaited my stylist who picked out my outfit for the Chariot parade.  
"Hi Clove, I'm Nell your stylist." She said smiling as she entered the room. I nodded. Let's get started shall we?"  
she said as she returned to her happy tone.  
She looked about fourty years old. She was really pretty, long blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Okay so since your district is responsible for stones and masonry; we are going to give you a simple but deadly look. Here try this on." she said giving me a box. I went inside the changing room and opened the box.  
The first thing I saw was a silver metallic top. I tried it on; it was tight sleeveless and stopped right before my stomach.  
'Ugh, this is so slutty!' I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror.  
The next thing I took out of the box was a pair of black tight pants.  
Thank god at least this covered my skin. The shoes were at the bottom of the box.  
Heels, great! I can barely stand in them forget about walking. They were silver, like the top I was wearing.  
The only good part was that now I'm 4 inches taller. I wasn't really getting the stone or masonry vibe.  
But I guess they had planned it out. When I got out of the changing room Noelle gasped.  
"You look great, but there are a few finishing touches" she said grinning away.  
She then gave me this long necklace that had these black rocks dangling from it.  
As a finishing touch she gave me this shoulder pads that met near my neck, they had little stones attached to them.  
Now I get the district two look.

"Perfect!" she said grinning. I practiced walking in the heels for around half an hour before Noelle escorted me to hair and makeup.  
They spent around an hour doing my makeup and half an hour doing my hair.  
Then after they were done they finally let me look in the mirror.  
In the beginning I thought I looked like a slut. But now with the makeup I'm feeling more deadly.  
I want the other tributes to be scared of me! Not think that I'm some girly slut who can bat her eyelashes and win the games,  
like district one. I saw her when I was getting my hair done, what a freak.  
But I was liking my look, it made me look fierce; my smoky eyes, high pony tail and kick ass outfit were killer, and I had one person to thank for it.  
"Thank you Noelle" I said smiling. This was the first time I smiled since I got reaped.  
"You're welcome Clove." She said grinning.

"All tributes please report to your chariots." I heard a voice boom through the speakers in the room I smiled at her.  
She nodded and gave me a hug. Oh how I hate hugs.  
Once I got to the chariots I saw Cato already standing there talking to the district 4 tributes.  
His outfit was similar to mine. But his was more of armour, it showed off his muscles. Smart I thought to myself.  
He then saw me and ended the conversation. What happened to him? The vulnerability, the sadness I saw in his eyes was now gone! Now all I see is the same old ego maniac I trained with.  
I knew it was an act, he couldn't show his fear in public. I could have asked him about the reapings now, but there were way too many people there. I was walking towards our chariot when I see the district twelve boy staring at me.  
I just give him one of my death glares and continue walking.  
I hate the draft on my stomach; it makes me feel like I'm not wearing anything, then again my top barely covers my torso. By the time I reached our chariot the tributes from 4 had left.  
"Slut much?" Cato coughed trying to make it discrete. Yup he's back to normal.  
"Shut up!" I said and then punched his arm.  
"Seriously, do you like starve yourself? Or were you born with twigs as arms?" he said smirking.  
"I eat Cato, and you know that!" I replied. Cato kept poking my stomach and calling me scrawny and anorexic.  
Why couldn't they have given me a longer top?

"Hey what were you saying to district fours?" I asked glaring at him.  
"Oh I asked if they wanted to join our alliance." He said. "Oh were in an alliance?" I asked smirking at him and lifting one eyebrow.  
"Yeah, Brutus says it's better off if all careers make an alliance." He said smiling.  
"So that includes us, four and one." He says pointing over to the district one slut and really tall dude.  
"Have you talked to one?" I asked.  
"No, but we should go now! Before the chariots start moving." He said grabbing my hand and rushing towards them.

"Hey, I'm Cato and this is Clove, are you two interested in forming an alliance?" he said sounding potentially scary. Cato never talked like this; I guess this was part of his act! This means that Cato decided to go with heartless killer not baby daddy. Smart!  
"Yes!" the girl almost yelled. Ha I knew it! She is one of those slut types,  
she has to depend on other people to protect her, and she isn't talented! Not at all!  
But I guess she does look the part. Her ugly frilly pink dress, curly long blonde hair, and long eyelashes that  
kept batting when Cato said something to her. People like her make me sick.

"What about you?" Cato said to the boy. "Yeah, sure." He replied and then smiled at me.  
He seemed pretty okay, he looked trained which was good. I just hope he's good at something.  
"I'm Glimmer and this is Marvel" the girl said. Glimmer? What kind of a name is that? The name is almost as sick as the girl.  
"slut." I whispered under my breath hoping no one heard me.  
"Okay cool, we'll see you later." Cato said and then walked off. I just gave the two a glare and followed Cato.  
"Glimmer? What kind of a name is that?" he whispered in my ear.  
"I thought the same thing" I whispered back and laughed.


	10. No Place for An Unveiling

**CATOS POV **

She looks stunning. I knew she wasn't anorexic but I still loved calling her names and taunting her to get to see that smile of hers.  
The only time she's aloud to smile is when the cameras are off. She can't show this side of her to the whole of Panem! I can't either.  
I have to seem vile! But with Clove I can be myself. It's funny how what she was wearing would look slutty on anyone else but her!  
Like if the district one girl wore it, I bet Clove wouldn't even consider making her a part of our alliance!  
But Clove, she makes it look fierce. "Tributes step into your chariots." A voice boomed from the speakers.  
After we got on the district one chariot started moving. When it left you could hear the crowd chanting and cheering.  
I smiled at Clove and she smiled at me, then the chariot started moving.

Once we reached the crowd the smile was washed off our faces and replaced by a death glare.  
I loved the chanting, I loved the cheering. I loved the fact that people found us the most threatening out of all the tributes.  
But then my thoughts were disturbed by the crowd who started screaming even louder and chanting even more!  
Which district brought on this roar? When I turned around I tried not to laugh. District twelve? Really? They were on fire!  
The crowd may love it but I think it's plain pathetic.  
Your district mines for god's sake! What does fire have anything to do with it? But the crowd seems to love it.

"This shit may get you sponsors, but sponsors aren't going to save you from me." Clove mutters trying not to be heard.  
I just gave her a look and tried not to laugh. I have a reputation to preserve.  
After the chariot stopped there were some speeches and a few videos none of which I was paying attention too, I was too busy looking at the other tributes. None seemed even remotely threatening, apart from the boy from eleven.  
He looked almost as big as me and almost as strong. I could ask him to be a part of our alliance but I doubt he'd agree.  
So what was the point? It's not like we need him.

Clove and I then returned to where we were before the chariots started moving.  
Our prep team rushed to us, taking off our head gear.  
Look at twelve with their drunk mentor and fairy queen escort.  
I could see the boy from twelve staring at Clove. She didn't notice though.  
Once our head gear was off we went upstairs to our room.

When I got to the room Brutus was standing outside. "Where were you guys?" he said angrily.  
"oh, we were with our prep teams. Those freaks just don't shut up." Clove said annoyed.  
"Okay, this is where you are staying; since you're from district 2 you get the penthouse." He said.  
The second I stepped into the place I was blown away. Glass chandeliers bigger than the ones on the train, vases, statues, high tech electronics, a huge dining room and so much more.  
If I wasn't going to die I'd actually enjoy being reaped.

"Okay this is your room" Brutus said opening the door to a room.  
It was huge; it had a kind sized bed, a balcony, a huge bathroom.  
For a second there I almost forgot the price I had to pay for getting this luxury treatment.  
"Where is Cloves room?"I asked Brutus.  
"Right across the hallway, hurry up and get changed, I expect to see you out for dinner in ten minutes." He said.  
I nodded and went for a short shower. After which I headed for the table. Dinner was great, we ate like kings.  
There wasn't much conversation going on, there was a whole lot of staring going on though.  
Brutus kept looking at Clove seeming very confused. It was quiet until Brutus broke the silence.

"You're Maia's sister aren't you?" Brutus asked randomly jumping out of his chair.  
"That's it! I thought I had seen you before! You and Maia look so similar you know?"  
Clove didn't say a word she merely sat in her chair and looked down at her food, I couldn't see her face.  
"I am so sorry about her." he said sitting back down. Clove just nodded.  
She never mentioned having a sister, although I never really asked. What happened to her?  
Why wouldn't Clove tell me?


	11. No Place For Her Bitter Blood

**CLOVES POV**

After dinner we headed straight into our rooms, I was exhausted! I really needed my sleep.  
I didn't want to talk about Maia or answer any questions about her. I couldn't without breaking down.  
I couldn't even think about her without crying myself to sleep.  
So I didn't, for a long time now I haven't talked about her, haven't thought about her not that people brought her up in conversation,  
until today.

I wasn't that tired, but i knew if i stayed awake i'd end up crying, so I went off to sleep.  
My alarm went off at around 7'30. I got up brushed my teeth had a bath and changed.  
Great, the only clothes in my closet are some ugly dresses. I can't go to the training Center wearing this!  
But at this point there was nothing else in my closet and I couldn't step into the hall in my towel! So I wore the dress.  
It was pale yellow and sleeveless. When I looked in the mirror I felt like punching myself, I looked like a child!

I went out to the dining table and saw Cato sitting and eating breakfast. I tried to sneak in and sit down without him noticing what I was wearing. It did not work. The second he saw me he started chuckling. Thank god, at least I know he isn't going to ask me about dinner yesterday. "Shut up Cato!" I yell. "Why am I dressed like this?" I ask Enobaria whose sitting opposite Cato.  
"Oh, you can change before training! This is just for the pictures." She said smiling.  
After breakfast we went to lobby, posed for a few pictures and came back up.  
I dashed into the kitchen grabbed an apple cut it in half and headed back into the hall.  
I sat on the couch next to Enobaria who was in the middle of explaining our strategy while training to Cato.  
"you are going to show off your full potential! Get the other tributes scared out of their minds." Enobaria said, Cato and I just smirked.  
That was not going to be a problem. Then Brutus walked in.  
"Cato! I have some Intel on what might get you sponsors this year!" he yelled from across the room.

"Okay Cato, you know the girl from one? Glitter I think her name was," he started. "Glimmer!" Cato interrupted.  
"Whatever, so you are going to have, I don't know what to call it. Um… a 'thing' with her in the games.  
Try flirting with her in training so that it doesn't seem weird that it only happens when the cameras are on otherwise she'll get suspicious. I can guarantee this will get you sponsors! But make sure when it comes down to the final ten or eight ditch her." he said taking a seat.

"oh one more thing I have heard that Peeta, the boy from twelve is pretty strong. I honestly think he may make a good addition to the alliance. Clove go talk to him in training." He finished.  
"Why can't I talk to him?" Cato replied. "Oh well Cato, you tend to scare them off." Brutus replied. Cato started laughing.  
"What and I'm not scary?" I rebutted angrily. "of course you are sweetheart, just not as scary as him." He replied. I rolled my eyes.  
Cato laughed. I didn't like this Glimmer idea, and Cato knew it. I didn't tell him what constance told me in the justice building, and I wasn't going to until I figured out what it is I felt for him. Ugh Glimmer, a weak name for a weak girl.  
I was lost in my chain of thought. There are several ways I could kill her. Slit her throat? Nah, that's painless.  
I'm going to give Panem a show to remember. I could cut her up into small pieces until there is no more flesh on that scampi body of hers  
I thought to myself. Why did I hate her so much? She hadn't done anything to me. Was it jealously?  
I wasn't jealous of her looks, I mean I am pretty and I wouldn't trade my looks for hers, i'm not a big fan of her curly hair.  
It wasn't her personality, it wasn't her brains because trust me it seemed like she didn't have any , it wasn't her money.  
What was it that made me crave her bitter blood? Was it Cato?

"Okay now go change!" Enobaria said interrupting my thoughts as she got up from the sofa heading towards her room. I quickly walked into my room hoping to avoid an awkward conversation with Cato about Glimmer. I changed into the uniform the avox gave me. It was comfortable. I tied my hair in a high pony and rushed into the hall where Cato and Enobaria were waiting for me. Cato's outfit was similar. It was a black top with our district sign on it and black pants. "Okay go down to the center, I'll meet you there." Enobaria said. Cato and I then made our way to the lifts.


	12. No Place For Our Innocence

"So, do you have a problem with this?" Cato asked smirking, and I thought I could avoid the topic. Stupid me.  
"Problem with what?" I asked staring at the ground unknowingly, though I was fully aware of what he was talking about.  
"The whole Glimmer thing" he said, I could tell by his tone that he too knew that I knew what he was talking about.  
"Me? No, why would I have problem?" I asked convincingly.  
"Well I heard you curse her yesterday." He laughed.  
"Oh" I chuckled. "Well, did you see what she was wearing? My insults were appropriate at the time."  
I said walking into the lift.  
"Really? Because I thought you were jealous from the second you saw her?" Cato taunted following me into the lift.  
I would have hit him, but then I realized if I did I would be admitting to being jealous, which I was not!  
"Jealous, of that slut faced whore? Why?" I laughed.  
"Well I could tell a certain girl got red in the face every time she looked at me.  
Plus if I am not mistaken you were the one that kissed me." He smirked.  
Oh god, I was sick and tired of his smirks.  
I have barely ever seen him genuinely smile without the evil side smirk.

"Are you serious Cato?  
I honestly couldn't care less about whatever 'thing' you and her have going on.  
I mean honestly its skill that wins the Hunger Games! Not sponsors.  
I bet she'd be dead within the first four days.  
And that kiss was like a month and a half ago!  
And you were the one that kissed me remember?"  
I replied angrily.  
"Did not!" Cato replied with a shocked face.  
"Get over yourself!" I said rolling my eyes  
as the lift opened and we walked out into the training center.

The only districts there when we arrived were one, four, six and twelve.  
Cato went to speak to marvel and I made my way to Peeta.  
"Okay look, I know you got your mentor to talk to ours but you are not a career and  
Cato and the others will not let you live let alone and"I started.

"ill help you find the girl." He interrupted.  
"I'll help you find Katniss! I'll help you hunt her down and kill her.  
Just please let me join." He begged.  
Katniss, that's what her name was. "I'll think about it." I said as I walked off to go tell Cato.

"Hey, I just spoke to four, The girl with the long brown hair is Stella and the boy's name is Flynn.  
But were killing the boy off in the bloodbath he's scrawny, the girl seems trained." He said.  
"Yeah yeah whatever, Peeta says he can help us find Katniss if we let him join our alliance" I said.  
Cato paused for a while and seemed like he was thinking.  
"Okay, we'll wait for the s training scores to come up and then we'll see." He replied.  
Soon the other districts poured in and we were gathered in a corner to be instructed.  
I still haven't discussed the games with Cato, and it was killing me.  
Atlanta the trainer was saying something about survival skills.  
But I wasn't paying attention; I was too busy staring at Cato  
who was staring at Katniss  
who was staring at Peeta  
who was staring at me.  
Awkward.  
After Atlanta was done talking I headed straight to the knife station where I threw every knife at the bulls eye.  
And when I turned around every tribute had stopped what they were doing and was staring at me.  
Scare the tributes out of their minds,  
check.  
When I finished with the station I went to the tying knots station.  
As I walked towards it I turned my head and saw Glimmer trying to handle a sword and Cato helping her out,  
yuck.

Once I got to the station I talked to Stella the girl from four.  
She told me how she volunteered for the games because she really needed the money.  
Apparently her sister was dying and she needed the money for the treatment because her parents didn't make enough.  
Well I should feel bad for her but the thing is that even if I do decide to pity her, the other careers wont.  
After tying the knots I went to the plant station. The girl from five was there too,  
I tried avoiding conversation because she wasn't my ally.  
I was really bad at this; I did not have any experience in this sort of thing.

"You clearly don't know what you're doing" said the girl from five laughing.  
"I do too!" I replied angrily.  
"Sure, let me help." She said smiling as she showed me how to identify the plants.  
"Thanks" I said not really smiling but trying to sound nice.  
I don't need to scare her; I can tell by her face she wouldn't dare kill anyone.  
But I saw her training, she is fast and sneaky, she'll make it far I can tell.

"The names Ciseley, you're Clove right?" She asked.  
I nodded.  
She seemed nice and not much of a threat. I spent a while talking to her, laughing with her.  
She was actually really funny. I learnt that she was a scholar student and was only 14 years old.  
Cato kept glancing over at me and giving me a 'what the hell are you doing' look.  
But every time he tried coming over and talking to me Glimmer would stop him.

* * *

**CATOS POV**

What the hell is she doing? Why is she talking to another tribute that isn't even in our alliance?  
God she is going to ruin everything! I'm going to go talk to her.  
"Cato, is this how I hold the sword?" Glimmer interrupted before I could step forward.  
She is pretty, really pretty but would it kill her to use her brains once in a while.  
"Yeah that's how you hold it." I said to her just so she would shut up and ran off in Stella's direction.

"Could you go talk to Clove? Tell her I say stop talking to the girl from five and get back to work."  
I said to her as soon as I reached.  
She nodded and went over to Clove mumbled something in her ear and  
Clove's eyes started sshooting daggers at me.  
But then she smiled at the girl said something to the girl from five and walked away.  
After I was positive Clove was not interacting with the enemy I began working on the plan.

I grabbed the sword and started slashing the dummies cutting of their heads arms and stabbing them right in the heart.  
I continued doing so until the dummies ran out. After which I turned around and to my success all the tributes saw me.  
I know what their thinking...  
don't mess with district two, their the dream team.

After I was done flaunting my skills I got back to Glimmer who was at the archery station.  
When I walked by she gave me a flirty smile and got back to shooting.  
It seemed like she knew what she was doing for a second but then hit the arrow way off the target point.  
I chuckled but she didn't hear me. "My hands were sweaty, my fingers slipped." She said.  
I don't even know why she tries, no one believes her. That's basically how the day at the center went.  
Clove throwing, Glimmer flirting, Marvel spearing, Stella trapping and me slicing.  
All the other tributes seemed terrified of me,  
mission accomplished.  
Though fire-boy kept eyeing Clove, he isn't going to get into the career pack he's way too weak.

Glimmer started getting on my nerves by the end of the day; she would never leave me alone!  
God that girl is something else.  
I finally got rid of her when I ran into the elevator and went straight to the room.  
I got there just in time for dinner. Clove, Enobaria and Brutus were already on the table.  
Clove was wearing another one of those dresses that make her look girly, which meant they just finished taking more pictures.  
But this time her dress was pink which is clearly not a colour she likes.  
I was tempted to laugh at her but she had a knife in her hand, so I just winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So how did training go for you Cato? Clove said it went well." Brutus asked.  
"Yeah it went well." I said smiling.  
"Have you planned out your kills at the blood bath?" Enobaria asked.  
"Well no, but Peeta the boy from twelve asked if he could join our alliance,  
Clove said we'll see as soon as the scores come in." I replied.  
"Okay that's good." She replied.  
"How did it go with Glimmer?" Brutus asked.  
"Good." I replied smiling.

After dinner Brutus sent us to our rooms to sleep since we have a big day tomorrow, the private sessions.  
I caught Clove right before she entered her room.  
"Clove!" I yelled from across the corridor.  
"Listen I don't think Peeta's a good idea! He doesn't seem very skilled or very likely to get us sponsors,  
plus he keeps eyeing you! It's creepy really." I say.  
Oh god! Why did I just say that?  
"Jealous Cato?" Clove mocked smirking at me.  
"Of what? Him? He has nothing I don't"  
I say full of pride leaning against the wall.  
"We'll see about that." She said replying sneering.  
I just smirked in her direction and followed her into her room.

"So how come you never told me you had a sister?" I asked.  
I was dying to know why Clove wouldn't tell me.  
She just sighed, sat down on the bed and stared at the floor.  
"Clove you can tell me anything." I said sitting next to her.  
"I had a sister, she was two years older than me, and her name was Maia.  
She wasn't extraordinarily talented when it came to fighting, but she got reaped for the the 68th Hunger Games.  
No one volunteered for her,I would have but I was eleven. So she went and surprisingly she made it really far.  
It was down to the last two, that was when she was killed.  
She was so close to coming home! And my parents were never there for me so she was all I had  
! I never talk about her because I can't without crying."  
She said with a lot of pain in her voice.

Her eyes were getting watery but she wasn't letting the tears drop to her cheek,  
she is one of the strongest people I know.  
"I am so sorry Clove, I shouldn't have asked."  
I said putting my arm around my shoulder.  
"it's okay, you didn't know. It's over now, I should get some sleep."  
She said wiping her tears with her shirt.  
"Good night Clove." I said walking out the door.  
she just tried smiling a bit then hid her face under her blanket.  
I went off to my room and instantly felt guilty, I shouldn't have asked.  
she's probably crying right now because of me. But I know Clove, she is strong she cant handle herself.  
I soon fell asleep on my guilty conscience.

* * *

** Please Review if you have any ideas for the next part of the story! thanks:) **

**oh and I have found some people that closely resemble what I had in mind for some of the characters I created:**

**Constance- Halston Sage**

**Maia- Kaya Scodelario**

**Macy- Naomi Scott**

**Felicia- Mariah Buzolin**

**Noelle- Candace Cameron **


	13. No Place For Prejudice

"WAKE UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I hear Brutus yelling at me. I don't like being yelled at.  
I punched him, right in the nose. I couldn't go back to sleep after that, so I walked straight pass Brutus who was lying flat on the floor and headed to the dining table. Enobaria started shouting at me for waking up late but I was barely awake enough to understand. It was all a daze.  
I sat next to Clove, ate my breakfast, went for a bath and came back out still half asleep and still in my daze.  
I could tell Clove hadn't been crying too much because her cheeks weren't puffy.  
I was then completely woken up by something shee asked me.  
"You're not only going to show them your sword fighting thing right?" she asked. I was too busy being sleepy that  
I almost forgot we had our private sessions with the game makers today. "Well, um… I suppose if they had a trident I could use that.  
Or maybe my knot tying or strength." I replied.  
She nodded.

Once we got into the lift to head down to the center it stopped on the fifth floor.  
Oh god this is where red head is. And that's when she walks in, looking even perkier than she did yesterday.  
Clove smiles and starts talking to her about her session, I was not fond of careers socializing outside of our alliance.  
Once they started laughing I had enough. I glared at the red head, which through listening to the conversation I learnt was named Ciseley.  
But for some reason Ciseley did not respond to my deathly glare, so tried again.  
The second I did so she she shut up. But Clove glared at me because she knew why Ciseley stopped talking.

Then we got to the center and waited for them to announce Glimmer's name since she was going first.  
"So Marvel what you going to show them?" Glimmer asks flirtatiously hovering her fingers over his arm, I honestly could not care less.  
"Spearing, you?" he replied confidently ignoring her fingers.  
"Archery." She replied quickly moving her fingers from his arm back to her hips. I was so close to laughing but I held it in, Glimmer couldn't shoot to save her life, which is exactly what she's expected to do.  
Clove on the other hand giggled a bit but no one heard.  
"You any good?" Marvel asked curiously.  
"Well duh, it's in my genes! That's how my brother won the 68th hunger games!" she said.

And that's when she blew, like a fucking volcano! One second she is perfectly happy laughing at the conceited whore the next she's plunging at her.  
She lost her head and thank god I had figured out before she did and held her back in time otherwise Glimmer's pretty face wouldn't be that pretty anymore.  
She tried pushing me off but Marvel held her back too though he had no idea why she was attacking Glimmer.  
She was in tears screaming and lunging at Glimmer like one of those mental patients you see in movies. It wasn't one of those scratch your eyes out cat fights, she would've killed her with her bare hands. And knowing Clove, she would have succeeded.  
All the tributes were watching Marvel and I hold Clove back while Glimmer was quickly stepping.

Thank god Glimmers name was called and we could let Clove go.  
"She was my sister!" she shrieked still in tears, I could feel the sting of her nails scratch my fore arm as I tried holding her back, she is alot stronger than she comes of as.  
"That slut's bitch brother killed her!" she yelled collapsing on the floor, Marvel and I still holding her.  
I didn't know what to do, but there was only one thing I'd want in a situation like this, revenge. And Clove is more like me than anyone else i've ever known.  
"Clove, you can kill Glimmer and do to that asshole what he did to you." I said bending down and picking her up, still holding on to her.  
She took quite a while to catch her breath and calm down, Marvel's name was called half way, so it was only me holding her.  
but once she did calm down I could see a smile behind her puffed up face.  
A genuine smile from Clove means a lot more than you would think.  
"You know what's funny is that Glimmer actually thinks she has her brother's genes." Clove laughed wiping her tears and catching her breath.  
I laughed back. Once Cloves name was called she left me alone with the other tributes who had no idea what just happened.  
"What happened to Clove?" Stella asked genuinly concerned.  
"Long story." I replied not knowing whether Clove wanted me to tell everyone.  
Then Ciseley gave me a smile, I am not sure why.  
I bet the game makers were waiting for the arena to make sure Clove found out about her sister's death so that they would have more drama for the viewers.  
Sick people.

Clove finished off in about 20 minutes.  
Then they called my name.  
I went into the room, did what I do best, and walked out.  
I was so confident about it I didn't need to spend the day second guessing my skills.  
Once I got out of the training center I went up to our room.  
Clove was on the dining table eating a huge piece of the red velvet cake that was sitting on the dessert cart; I suppose she worked off her anger at Glimmer in the training sessions.  
Enobaria was sharpening the golden edges of her teeth with what looked like a nail file and Brutus was just watching the news.  
I went and sat next to Clove on the couch, she didn't even bother to see who sat next to her, she was way too indulged in her cake.  
"So how did the session go?" Brutus asked as he switched off the television.  
"Well." I replied smirking.  
"What about you Clove?" I asked.  
"Good." She replied still not moving her attention away from the cake.  
"So you two have the day off today, I suggest you go to the center and practice some more." Enobaria said.  
Clove nodded and finally finished off her cake, placing the silver spoon on top of the china plates.  
"Now go change and get to the center, you'll have some extra time since you guys finished off first." Brutus said.  
Clove and I nodded simultaneously and went to our rooms to change. Now I was wearing a navy blue v neck and beige pants.  
They were comfortable but not as comfortable as the training gear. I walked out and found Clove waiting for me outside the elevator.  
She was wearing the same coloured tank top and the same beige shorts. She may be short but she has really long legs.  
I walked down then followed her into the elevator and waited for the doors to close before I could start conversation.

"So you calmed down?" I asked turning to her as soon as the doors shut.  
"Calm enough to control myself." She replied coldly.  
"And glimmer? You're going to torture her once the games start, aren't you?" I asked. "Oh, torture doesn't wait for anything" She said smirking.  
"But you're not allowed to hurt her before the games?" I said confused. "physically," She replied still holding up that smirk.  
Then the doors opened.  
It was only us, Glimmer and Marvel.  
I was surprised Clove didn't lunge at her, she just graciously walked past her giving her one of her trademark smirks  
and started throwing her knives.  
If injuring her wasn't the plan then what was in that twisted mind of hers?

"Hey Cato, I have actually gotten really good at tying knots, I'll show you!" Glimmer said as she approached me.  
I nodded and followed her even though I did not care for her knot tying skills, I was just bored.  
I made my way to the station and leaned against one of the walls.  
I saw Clove slowly walking towards me. Once Glimmer started tying, Clove approached me.  
She stood right in front of me, leaned in and whispered something that was barely audible.  
"Just play along." She said softly with that evil grin of hers so beautifully getting bigger and bigger.  
Before the grin got any bigger or before I could figure out what she meant by that she wrapped her arms around my neck and  
kissed me.


	14. No Place For The Green Eyed Monster

It wasn't one of those small pecks it was a long rough kiss, but you could see in my face that I was absolutely stunned if not confused.  
Half way through I figured out why she was doing it and wrapped my arms around her waist.  
I could feel the tips of her soft black hair behind her back.  
Revenge ran through her cold blood and was a part of her I will always be stunned by, no knowing what she could come up with next.  
Though Glimmer didn't have a clue why she was doing this.  
Even though this was part of her spiteful plan, that kiss was something, even better than last time.  
After she pulled away she looked straight at Glimmer who had stopped her knot tying to shoot daggers at Clove with her eyes.  
She knew she could kill Glimmer in her sleep so she's psyching her out by kissing me.  
She was the only one who saw us; Marvel was too busy at the camouflage station.

"Oh my god, did you see that? Shit! Promise you won't tell Glimmer! Please! Were in love." Clove said as she re-wrapped her arms around me.  
"Plus it's only going to hurt your reputation right?" she said smirking.  
Oh that's right, if Glimmer outs our fake relationship then she won't get any sponsors in the games, we will.  
Clove really did think this through. Well played Clove, well played.

"Listen little bitch," Glimmer started quickly moving towards Clove.  
"You are going to stay away from him once the games start do you understand?" she said coming really close to Clove.  
"We'll see about that." Clove said smirking and walking away.  
Glimmer would have snapped at her but the tributes from three and four walked in.

the rest of the training was uneventful until Peeta showed up, Katniss seemed to be MIA.  
Peeta didn't have any talent what so ever, at least from what I saw in training.  
That's what I thought, until I saw Clove whispered something into his ear and then he was suddenly throwing things everywhere like a fucking lunatic.  
I wonder if that's what he did in the private sessions; if so then he isn't going to get a low score which means  
Clove is going to want him in our alliance. I spent half an hour watching her talk and train with Peeta.

I didn't like her talking to him.  
It wasn't jealousy, it couldn't be. The more she laughed with him, the more she trained with him the more rage built up inside me.  
'You are not jealous Cato! You're going to have to kill her soon.' I kept telling myself, like a mantra to keep me from snapping his neck.  
She was training our competition that's the only reason I was mad.  
I stood there pretending to watch Glimmer shoot when in reality I was watching Clove teach Peeta her tactics for hand to hand combat.  
I had had enough of this.

"Clove!" I yelled from across the center while rushing towards her.  
I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.  
"What are you doing?" I said frustrated with her behaviour. She cannot and by cannot I mean under any circumstances train the enemy.  
Peeta wasn't in our alliance I don't even know why she was talking to him.  
"I am just helping him out." Clove said defensively shaking off my grip on her arm.  
"Well stop! He's the enemy, why are you helping him?" I yelled but softly to make sure Peeta couldn't hear me.  
"You said if he gets a good score he could join the alliance! He is going to get a good score, I know he is!" she exclaimed.  
"we'll see about that." I said then grunted and walked off.

Clove and him were like best friends, not to mention Ciseley, the girl from five.  
Clove had been socializing way too much. I mean if she wants to talk to someone she can talk to one of the careers.  
I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to talk to Glimmer or Marvel, because Glimmer's a bitch and Marvel always sides with her.  
But she could talk to me or Stella, though Stella isn't much of a talker and I'm always with Glimmer.  
I suppose I understand the pointless friendship now. But Peeta was really getting on my nerves.

We went back to our rooms half an hour later. On our way up in the lift, Clove and Ciseley were talking about  
something that was apparently pretty amusing because they kept giggling, I wasn't really paying attention.  
Once Ciseley left and the elevator doors shut, Clove turned to me.

"Hey listen, that kiss…" she started.  
"I am not an idiot Clove, I figured it out." I cut her off.  
She nodded.  
"Glimmer really is a bitch, and you're an idiot for liking her!" Clove states.  
"I don't like her," I laughed.  
"really now? Infact I don't even-" I started before I was cut off.  
"yeah, yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, sorry to burst your little bubble. But if bread boy doesn't get a good score I am not going to spare him." I said matter of factly crossing his arms.  
"Don't worry Cato; I've got this under control." She replied arrogantly smiling at me.  
I narrowed my eyes trying to figure out what she meant by that, before the elevator doors opened and disturbed my thoughts.

"Hurry up you two Caeser's already on!" Enobaria yelled as soon as they entered.  
I rushed towards the sofa and plonked on the soft cushions, Clove following.  
Ceaser blabbed on about some shit that I wasn't listening to and then he finally reached the scores.

"Glimmer, nine." He announced. I bobbed my head in approval, Clove shot me a nasty look.  
"Marvel, nine." I bobbed my head once again.

"Cato Lion," ceaser gasped in the middle, I could hardly breath.  
"Ten!" he exclaimed impressed.  
"Yes!" I cheered before everyone gave me a pat on the back apart from Clove who looked at me coldly.  
"Clove Swan," he started. Clove sat on her end of the couch impatiently.  
"Ten!" he exclaims.  
Clove just smirks maliciously and sits back on the couch.  
I smirk back at her but she completely avoids me.  
"Good job hun!" Enobaria smiles.  
We sit through the rest of the scores nothing interesting apart from Thresh from district 11, who mamaged to get a ten, god knows how.  
And then came Twelve.

"Peeta Mellark, eight." He said.  
"Come on Cato! that's not bad!" Clove hisses.  
"Let me think about it," I reply hesitatnly.  
"Katniss Everdeen," he pauses before laughing surprised.  
"Eleven!" he exclaims.  
. this is not going to be good.

* * *

**HEY:D **  
**I am SOOOOO sorry i haven't updated in SOOO long, but I promise you I haven't given up on this story yet:D**  
**If you're confused PLEASE re read the previous chapter!**  
**And if you have ANY QUESTIONS OR COMMENTS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:D**  
**And thank you to everyone who reviewed earlier!:D**


	15. No Place For Both Of Us To Live

Cato didn't say a word, he just cursed in gibberish and yelled.  
He smashed a couple of vases and tore a few paintings, he was actually calmer than I expected.

For those few moments all I did was sit in one corner waiting for Cato to stop screaming and calm down,  
and so he did once he slammed the door of his bedroom and hid behind it.

"Should I go talk to him?" Brutus asks.  
"No," I replied sincerely before walking to my room.  
"He needs to be alone," I finished as I shut the door behind me and got ready for bed.

The sun rose and shone brighter than on any other day before today.

_The interview_ was all that imprinted in my mind as I bathed.

I scratched the dry scab on my elbow from training the other day until fresh blood trickled down my arm with the water.

_The interview._  
What were they going to ask me? I had to be ready for anything that came my why, I could not afford to stumble.

I spotted a couple of bruises near my ribs and on my thigs, nothing I wasn't used to.  
What if I messed up, my entire life was riding on this.

I dried off and walked out into the hall for breakfast.  
Cato was already on the table, he seemed to have gotten over last nights scores.  
"Clove, you and I have to discuss the interview, hurry up with your breakfast."

* * *

**Cato's POV**

I watched as Clove downed her juice and eggs before she and Enobaria headed off towards her room.

"So Cato, for the interview, like we discussed, go with a ruthless, over confident killer vibe." Brutus suggested.  
I scoffed, that was exctly what I was, no act.  
I radiated over confidence and brutality.

"Make sure you're able to answer every question Caesar throws at you, I'm going to help you practice." Brutus said.  
I nodded.

"So Cato, what was your life like back in district 2?" he asked.  
Hint, don't mention the child I thought to myself.  
"It was a dream! I was the best of the best back at the training centre, Clove and I were-" Brutus stopped me half way.

"Don't mention Clove," he said.  
"What? Why not? She is my district partner!" I replied angry.  
"It doesn't matter! The sponsors should be sponsoring you Cato! not Clove!" he sighed.  
I looked at him angrily.  
"Look, you know that at some point, you're going to have to ditch her and she's going to have to fend for herself!" he shouted.  
"Clove **can** fed for herself!" I replied strongly.  
"I have a strong feeling that when its down to two tributes, its going to be you and Clove." He paused one last time.  
"You're going to have to kill her." He finished.

"No," I replied almost immediately.  
"I could never do that," I replied strongly.  
"It's either that, or you never come home, Cato." Brutus said fidgeting with the table cloth.  
I just stopped blinking for a minute or so, thinking about having to draw my sword through her.  
It literally made my heart hurt.

"Cato, come on, lets finish with the interview," Brutus said.  
He asked me a couple more questions and then I went down to the training centre to get one last workout.  
I slashed and stabbed and skewered before all my anger had been drained out.

Clove was at the survival station, learning how to make a fire.  
Living in district 2, you'll know how to kill someone sooner than you'll know how to make a fire.  
We never really learnt about survival skills back in our training centre.  
I waved and smiled at Clove who was on the other side of the room.  
She smiled and waved back before walking away.

No, there was no way I could do it, ever.

I was then dragged up to the remake centre.  
They made me wear a navy blue suit with a greyish shirt inside.

The only time I had ever worn a suit was to the high school social in the beginning of the year, the night I knocked up Macy.  
Weirdly enough, I remember everything about that night, even Clove.  
I didn't know her back then, but I remember her for a reason.  
It was a black and white themed party, and Clove for some god foresaken reason decided to wear red.  
It was that moment that I decided she was special, though I never ever told her.  
And that kind of special blood doesn't deserve to be spilled and wasted,  
no, that skill deserved to live.

my stylists finished working on my hair and sent me to the waiting room where Clove paced nervously.  
I had never seen a pace look that stunning. She wore a coral red dress with ruffles at the top, and her hair was pulled back in an intricate poney tail.

"Hey you," I laughed as I walked up to her.  
She was wearing heels because she was suddenly able to look me in the eye without straining her neck.  
Her eyes were layered in sparkles of different colours, and I could tell she hated it.  
"You look beautiful," I smiled holding her hand.  
"So do you, Cato." she smiled back.  
"And now, Clove Swanning from District 2!" Caesar yelled as the audience clapped.  
Clove then brushed passed me leaving my hand hanging sole in the air as she flawlessly walked up on stage.

* * *

**HI!:D**  
**I'm SOOO SORRY for taking so long to update!**  
**This is the second last chapter of the story guys!:D**  
**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWW!:D **


End file.
